Later years
by Sarah Granger
Summary: Oh how the years go by...this story takes place about 10-20 years from now at Hogwarts. My RP group mainly, but other people would get it too. Harry Potter and everything else related is property of JK Rowling and WB
1. Default Chapter

Professor Sarah Snape sat at the staff table in the Great Hall, lifting her goblet of blood red wine to her lips as the first years flowed in to be sorted. She closed her blue eyes and smiled, remembering her own sorting ceremony, the adrenaline rush she had felt. She had made quick friends with Ginny Weasly on the boats, and had been horribly disappointed when Ginny went to Gryffindor, and she had gone to Slytherin. She never mentioned her after that, and only saw her when she was with Ginny's brother. Sarah set the glass back down and traced her finger over the rim. Sometimes as a girl she had wished she were a Gryffindor. It would've made her cousin Hermione happy anyway. But in the long run things turned out for the best; if she hadn't been a Slytherin, she probably would've never been adopted by the man she now called her father. She nodded as she licked the wine off her finger.  
  
"What are yeh thinking about?" Professor Reen DeLanc prodded Sarah's arm and raised her eyebrows, breaking Sarah out of her trance.  
  
"Nothing. Just watching the kids come in…" She raised her eyes towards the doors and began to actually watch the children walk in, a few in particular catching her eye. "Look, there's Potter's kids." She pointed with her goblet so that Reen could see.  
  
Reen frowned. "Cho didn't even invite me to the wedding or anything…"  
  
Sarah paused. She had been invited to the wedding, but by Harry not Cho. Although she refused to sit with her cousin or Ronald Weasly. Her and Ron didn't exactly get along too well. She shook her head. This was a happy time, and she didn't need to be thinking of depressing topics. "Do you know their names? They're twins, see? James and Monica."  
  
Reen nodded her head. "They both look like Cho. James has Harry's eyes though." She ran her fingers through her spiky blonde hair as Sarah nodded in agreement. She sipped her wine again and looked back towards the doors.  
  
A young girl with fiery red hair walk through the doors and Sarah's heart fell. It was unmistakable who it was. She turned her head away, her eyes watering. Reen placed her hand on her shoulder. "What is it? Who is it?" She grabbed Sarah's other shoulder and turned her in her chair so she was facing her. "It's his daughter isn't it?"  
  
Sarah nodded bitterly and looked up "Yes, I think her name is Jessica, after her mother. Harry informed me of her a few weeks after she was born." She scoffed and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her robes, shaking Reen off. "It was a long time ago, I shouldn't be crying."  
  
Reen nodded and snickered. "I wouldn't think they'd be able to afford Hogwarts, he's got them barely living in a cardboard box. I heard his wife doesn't have a job either." She shook her head and laughed, sipping her wine deeply.  
  
Sarah shook her head. "No. His wife died a few years ago." Reen stopped laughing and blushed, setting her glass down. "Oh. Right, stupid me."  
  
The children were all in the hallway now, and Dumbledore stood, tapping his glass with his wand. A silence filled the room, although a few of the kids were still gaping at the huge ceiling overhead. A young boy with blonde hair waved at Sarah quickly, his pale skin making him look even more like his father. Sarah raised her finger to her lips and nodded towards Dumbledore. The boy grew quiet again and Sarah smiled to herself. Malfoy's son was sure to be in her house.  
  
After Dumbledore's speech the children were sorted. Potter and Weasly's children were both in Gryffindor, and Malfoy's son was in Slytherin. Hermione's daughter Jamie was in Gryffindor as well, much to her disappointment. The ceremony ended late into the night, and Sarah and Reen headed off to their quarters, which they had insisted, be near each other's. The two had been best friends since they had gone to the school, and didn't plan on changing it. Sarah told Reen goodnight and slipped into her own room.  
  
She sat on her bed brushing her hair, wondering what her fiancee' was doing at the moment. He was back home in Ireland, for what reason Sarah couldn't really remember. She set the green brush down and began playing with her ring. The two of them had had the rings since Sarah was 12 and he was 14, although they had changed the fingers they wore them on over the years. Now it was on her left ring finger, and she was hoping it would stay that way. She looked at her head of house badge resting on her nightstand, the same one her father had wore for so many years, the same one he had given to her just a few months ago. She curled up under the covers and shut her eyes, wondering how on earth she'd ever fill his shoes. 


	2. Mr. Weasly

"These will be your dormitories. You will report to this common room at 10:00pm sharp, no magic in the corridors, and no wandering in the corridors after curfew." Sarah had her arms folded across her chest, an attempt of a stern look on her face. Two students towards the back were shoving each other, and she pushed her way through the crowd. "Excuse me children." She curled her pink lips into a sneer and grabbed one of their arms. "Mr. O'shanna, and Mr. Riddle I presume?" She spun them around so they were facing her and glared at them with cold blue eyes. "If there is one thing that you will learn boys it won't be magic. It will be that when I, your head of house, is speaking, you WILL listen or you WILL find yourself another school. Am I clear?" They nodded quickly and Sarah smiled and patted their heads. "Good lads."  
  
She walked back towards the front of the first years smiling to herself, her green robes swishing behind her. She spun around and saw the same boy she had just yelled at with his hand raised. "Professor Snape?"  
  
Sarah nodded. "Yes Mr. O'shanna?"  
  
He frowned and looked up. "My grandfather said that you shouldn't be head of this house, because you're a mudblood. I thought that this house was only for purebloods Professor, the password IS pureblood…" A few of the other students began muttering in agreement, and Sarah found herself blushing. She fumbled for what to say and finally narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Mr. O'shanna, I don't care what your grandfather thinks, or what your father thinks-I don't care what anyone thinks. I am your superior and you will listen to me. Disregarding these rules will result in punishment, and possibly expulsion" She thought and then added. "And five points from Slytherin for using such vile tongue on your head of house."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About a week or so Sarah was standing in front of her dungeon classroom, the viles and bottles casting as eerie glow as she wrote things on the board. It was a Slytherin/Gryffindor class, and Ron's daughter was watching her with those green eyes. She slipped and scratched the board with the chalk. ~Sarah stop it. Calm down. Just stop god damn it.~ She turned around and studied the classroom with a sharp glare. "Now who can tell me what is used in a Truth Potion?"  
  
Jamie's hand shot up and Sarah smiled to herself, her stern look faltering. She shook it off and scanned the room. "Anyone? Anyone at all?"  
  
"Frogs liver, eye of carp, and a pinch of ground bullhorn." Sarah looked over only to see a tall young man standing in the doorway of her classroom. He smiled at her, his green eyes lighting up, his red hair glowing radiantly. "I never said I did bad in potions…"  
  
Sarah gripped the edge of her desk, her eyes blazing. "Excuse me Mr. Weasly what are you doing in my classroom?" He chuckled and nodded towards Jessica. "I need to talk to you about my daughter."  
  
Sarah frowned. "And why not talk to her head of house Mr. Weasly? I believe that would be Professor McGonagall, not me. And why come in during one of my classed Mr. Weasly?" She folded her arms across her chest and tapped her foot on the ground, trying to ignore the racing of her heart.  
  
Ron shrugged. "I'm not sure Professor Snape. It's her potions grade I'm concerned with and I didn't know when your class was, so I let myself in." He pulled up a chair and sat in the back. "Do you mind if I watch?"  
  
Sarah's heart skipped a beat and she turned around, pulling a large book off the shelf. "I'll deal with you after class Mr. Weasly. Now can anyone tell me how to brew a Truth Potion?" She sighed and rubbed her forehead as the usual hand shot up. "Anyone other than Jamie know?" 


	3. Snape's Office

The class was an anxious one. Every time she'd turn around to do anything, he'd be looking at her with those intense green eyes. His eyes were a lot like Julian's, and she wondered if in was mere coincidence that her fiancee' and her ex-boyfriend had the same eyes.  
  
She approached the door to her office and looked up at the nameplate on it. "S. Snape". They didn't need to change it whenever she took over, and it made the room a little more cheery, knowing it hadn't changed since she had visited it as a girl. It was like her comfort spot, and if anything bad had happened to her, she always ended up in Snape's office. She unlocked the door and nodded to Ron. "Come in Mr. Weasly."  
  
He entered the room, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his robes, eyeing the shelves nervously. She sat at her desk, the same chair her father used, and pointed to the chair across from her. "Sit." She waved her wand and two cups of tea appeared. Holding hers up to her lips she watched him with bitter cold eyes. "What did you wish to speak about Mr. Weasly?"  
  
Ron sat in his chair and leaned towards her. "How have you been? It's been forever."  
  
Sarah blinked, her heart starting to race again. She swallowed and scowled. "I'm sure that Jessica will make a fine student Mr. Weasly, she's excelling in all of her classes."  
  
Ron ran his fingers through his hair. "You don't have to call me Mr. Weasly you know. We used to be close Sarah."  
  
She scowled. "Used to is the key word MR. Weasly. The past is a thing that I seldomly look upon now, and I've forgotten anything I knew that made us CLOSE." She glared at him and sipped her tea again. "And please refrain from calling me by my first name. It's Professor Snape now."  
  
Ron reached out and touched her hand. "Sarah, why are you doing this?"  
  
She slammed her cup down, ignoring the splash of scolding hot tea on her pale hand. She shut her eyes, as they were starting to water, and spoke in a soft whisper. "Do you know why I'm doing this Ron? I've moved on. I'm engaged, and I don't need you in my life any more. So back to Jessica…"  
  
Ron scoffed. "I never wanted to talk about my daughter Sarah, you bloody know that. And who are you engaged to? That sodding little Irishman that you left me for?"  
  
Sarah gripped her desk, her eyes blazing. "My personal life is none of your business anymore Mr. Weasly. I would be more comfortable if you left my office now…"  
  
He grabbed her hands again. "Sarah…I miss you." He pushed her chin up so that she was forced to look in his eyes. Those deep, green eyes. "I've really missed you."  
  
She pulled her hands away and stood, knocking over her chair. "What? As soon as your wife dies you decide to go calling on all of your old girlfriends? I HAVE A LIFE NOW RON!" She folded her arms. "You can't do a thing to change that."  
  
He pointed his finger in her face. "That's not fair! Don't you dare bring Jessica into this! It wasn't my fault she died!"  
  
Sarah scoffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Oh really. You probably murdered her because you couldn't afford to feed her."  
  
Ron's face turned dark read and he grabbed her arm. "What's wrong with you? How dare you say that?!"  
  
She tried to shove him away. "Don't touch me! Let me go!" She reached her other arm back to slap him in the face, but he grabbed her wrist. "LET ME GO!"  
  
"What is wrong with you Sarah? Do you think just because you're wearing that head of house badge you're like all the other Slytherins? You were never like that! That's why I loved you. Why are you being so cold towards me?"  
  
She tried to squirm away. "Ron, let me go, you're hurting my wrists…"  
  
There as a sharp crackle of electricity and Ron went flying across the room, hitting a shelf and causing vials and potions to fall everywhere. Sarah rubbed her wrist and stepped back as Severus Snape stood in the doorway, his wand raised above his head. Ron reached in his pocket for his own wand. "I would advise against that Mr. Weasly. I don't think you want anything else on your record." Ron looked up, and then slumped, a thin line of blood trickling from his forehead.  
  
Sarah turned to the Professor with teary eyes. "He was…and…" She ran foreword and wrapped her arms around him sobbing, burying her head in his dark black robes. He patted her back and nodded. "I know Miss Granger…I know…" 


End file.
